


The way you make me smile

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mcdonalds au, RETREAT RETREAT, omg queenie wrote fluff, silly drabble, so yeah it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back from work the day Rin had burst into Haru's checkout, someone can't help but smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> Silly drabble I made on tumblr. So apparently for me silly is a synonym of embarassing fluff. So yeah I tried to make fluff again gomen @_@ enjoy this little sweet.  
> BTW it's not beta or edit gomen it's probably full of mistake XD

 

 

There is a nice view from where they stand, him and Makoto, after their tiring day of work. Nagisa joins them, along with Rei, as the train approaches dramatically quicker than the two second year have first expected.  


The Ocean spreads as far as their eyes can see. The next moment Haru finds himself smiling.  


"You look astonishingly happy, Haru; for someone who’s been working with _people_ all days." Makoto says, because he knows him too much.  


"It’s because we’ve seen Rin-chan and the others today!"  


"Nagisa…"  


Haru can’t hide his annoyance from the tone of his voice. He doesn’t want to sound annoyed; because sounding annoyed means he is feeling something about the fact that Rin was, indeed, there today, and it is not what Haru wants.  


Well, not really; he wants to feel something when he sees Rin of course; he just doesn’t want everybody else to know about it.  


But to know what exactly, he can’t even figure it out himself.  


"There were Ai-chan and Momo-chan as well," Nagisa goes on and hopefully the conversation drifts on different grounds, where Rin isn’t involved and where Haru doesn’t have to pretend, to act, to hide his emotions towards the boy who changed his life.  


Isn't it funny how he desperately wants to keep all that for himself? There is nothing to be ashamed of. He and Rin are friends, fantastic friends even, and he values him very much; it’s only normal to feel happiness and joy each time Haru spots him entering his field of vision. And yet Haru always gets the feeling that every interaction he has the chance to share with Rin is precious, that he needs to treasure them as much as possible. Because they are rare, due to the distance between their places, because, and it’s still painful to think about it,  because they could have not existed at all.  


He could have never come back. He could have stayed broken. If Haru hadn’t found him last year, if Rei hadn’t spoken those essential words to him, it could have been it. The comfort in which he lives now and takes for granted is such fragile thing. It is the result of a multitude of small decisions, good or bad, thoughtfull or not, that an infinite number of people have taken in their lifes - his parents, Rin’s parents, the people in Australia, his grand mother, Makoto, everyone - and that had ended up with him, walking the steps to his house, with Makoto by his side, and with Rin, oh Rin, annoying like hell Rin, ordering a smile out of him.  


Once again the corner of his mouth curls on its own. There’s no way Makoto won’t catch this - not when he has been staring at him since Nagisa broke the news about Rin’s presence.  


"He asked for a smile." Haru tells him, before Makoto gets the opportunity to ask. "Ten of them, actually."  


"Really?" Makoto says in an amused tone.  


"Yeah. As if one wasn’t enough." Haru scowls.  


"You know how he is. Did you really except anything else from him?"  
  
Of course, the answer is no.

 

Haru smiles, again; each time he thinks of Rin this way it always happens. Yes, Rin is troublesome, yes he is noisy and always tries to get Haru’s attention fully; and no matter   what he does somehow, he always succeeds.  
 

It’s been a while since Rin doesn't need to be so demanding to have Haru’s eyes only set on him anymore but he doesn’t know it yet, and so Haru can continue their little game they have - Nagisa called it flirting, but to hell with what Nagisa things; it’s nothing like that, really. Haru keeps stoic only to provoque him, and Rin buys that every time and invents crazier ways to catch his attention. Haru sometimes wonders where the man will stop - if Rin ever has a limit.  


Only when Haru is sure that he is safe does he dares to smile; with a great, great smile that is probably worth ten of his typical ones. Makoto is mocking him on his side; Haru sends him a glare.  
 

"What?"  
 

"Nothing, nothing...but you know, I can’t help but think that in the end you always give in to what Rin wants from you. I just wonder where you’ll stop."  
 

It’s very subtle, it’s something in the tone in which he spoke that gives Hatu the feeling that he is missing something big here. “What are you talking about?” He asks.  
 

"Haru, you’re blushing."  
 

They part very quickly after that. Haru runs to his house and hides in his room, from no one in particular now that he thinks about it. His cheek are hot from the running, probably.  


He feels his phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s a message from Rin.  
 

  


’:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)’

  


  
Haru curls into a ball on his bed and blushes even more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* this is so embarassing


End file.
